Hearing Silence
by Kudou Aichi
Summary: Indonesian Version - Kudo Shinichi kehilangan seseorang yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia ketahui - DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan; This FanFic (and the cover image) is originally made in English by HaibaraDaiFan, I'm just a translator. FanFic ini (dan cover image-nya) aslinya dibuat dalam Bahasa Inggris oleh HaibaraDaiFan, saya hanya seorang translator.


_Itu aneh ketika kita dapat 'mendengar' suara yang sebenarnya tidak ada,_

_Karena kita mengharapkannya,_

_Kita mendengarnya sangat sering._

_Terkadang itu juga karena kita merindukannya._

_Tetapi pada akhirnya, ketika kita sadar bahwa kita tidak benar-benar mendengarnya,_

_Kita merasa seperti orang bodoh dan ingin menertawakan diri kita sendiri._

_Sambil berharap agar kita benar-benar dapat mendengarnya untuk sesaat._

Suasana di rumahnya sunyi mencekam. Kudo Shinichi mengepalkan tangannya. Diantara bibirnya yang terpisah, ia menarik nafas, memperluas dadanya. Ketika ia menutup matanya, ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk menghapus ingatan tersebut dari kepalanya. Ia membaca setiap buku Sherlock Holmes, memainkan biola-nya berjam-jam, membaca file kasus terkini. Terkadang ia memang melupakannya untuk sementara. Tetapi pikirannya tidak pernah membiarkannya seperti itu.

"Kudo-kun." Sepasang mata biru detektif muda tersebut melebar dan ia membalikkan badannya. Suara ringan nan lembut milik seorang Haibara Ai, bukan, Miyano Shiho terdengar di telinganya. Nafas yang tertahan di tenggorokannya terhembus dengan senyum pahit yang terukir di wajahnya dan matanya yang menatap ke sofa yang kosong.

Dia sudah tidak ada disini. Ia tidak akan pernah ada disini lagi. Pikiran tersebut kembali menguasai kepalanya dan Shinichi berusaha untuk tidak melubangi dinding Profesor Agasa.

Wajahnya. Senyumnya. Tekad yang terlihat di matanya.

Adegan tersebut adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk dihapus dari memorinya. Memori fotografi-nya menjadi musuh besarnya dan kebenciannya bertambah dari detik ke detik.

Darah. Di wajahnya. Di lengannya. Di telapak tangannya. Di dadanya. Dimana-mana. Ada dimana-mana.

Itulah masalahnya. Saat itu, ketika Gin sudah mencapai tujuannya, matanya tidak pernah terlepas darinya. Dia memanfaatkan dirinya sendiri sebagai umpan terbaik dari yang semua orang harapkan. Itu membuat para FBI, CIA, dan polisi beberapa saat untuk menyelesaikan rencananya.

Shinichi-lah yang seharusnya menjadi umpan. Memang keadaanya seperti itu sampai beberapa hal sedikit melenceng dari rencana. Di saat itu, suara wanita yang telah ada di sisinya dari dulu terdengar di udara, menghentikan langkah Gin.

"Gin." Suaranya. Suaranya menggema di pikiran Shinichi, membuatnya bergidik sedikit. Pria itu membalikkan badannya lalu tertawa. Tawa yang Shinichi tidak yakin apakah itu tulus atau tidak. Gin menuduhnya sebagai pelacur. Menyebutnya pengkhianat. Bertanya mengapa ia mau berlari ke seseorang seperti 'detektif bodoh' itu.

Ia tidak kelihatan terpengaruh. Saat dimana Shinichi menyadari ketakutan terkecilnya adalah saat Shiho berniat untuk mati. Ia tidak takut sama sekali karena, sama seperti saat ia didalam bus, ia menyerahkan diri pada kematian. Dia tidak takut kehilangan nyawanya. Semua orang akan aman.

Betapa bencinya Shinichi ketika dia mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Ketika tiba disaat Gin mengarahkan pistolnya kepadanya, mata Shiho menatap Shinichi. Matanya melembut sesaat ketika mereka melakukan kontak mata. Suara pelatuk. Mulutnya melengkung menjadi sebuah senyuman.

Lalu Gin menuju kearahnya. Tidak ada yang mengharapkan hal tersebut. Begitu juga dengan para polisi.

Namun sekali lagi, Shiho bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia sudah menduganya. Mungkin. Gin menusuknya. Siapa yang tahu bagaimana ia dapat mengambil kembali pisaunya secepat itu. Darah terciprat kemana-mana. Ketika Gin mengambil kembali pisaunya dengan paksa, tubuhnya tersentak dan matanya menatap Shinichi sekali lagi, dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Kenapa dia harus melakukan itu?

Sekali lagi, tubunya tersentak. Gin menembaknya. Setelah beberapa saat, Gin ditembak jatuh. Tempat tersebut menjadi riuh.

Namun Shinichi hanya melihat satu hal. Miyano Shiho perlahan jatuh perlahan berlutut, dan matanya.

Matanya menjadi redup.

Kehampaan dari kehidupan.

Dia melihat saat-saat nyawanya meninggalkannya.

"KENAPA?!" Shinichi berteriak, melempar separuh bagian sofa dengan amarah. Dia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya ketika is mendengar suara saklar lampu.

"Shinichi? Apa.." Profesor Agasa berdiri di ruangan tersebut, jelas lelah. Namun Shinichi tahu, walaupun sudah mencoba, pria tua itu tidak dapat tidur dengan lelap akhir-akhir ini. Setelah keheningan yang tegang, Shinichi pun menghela nafas.

"Maaf, Profesor. Aku akan menaruhnya kembali."

* * *

_Semua terasa sakit. Tidak terkecuali satu jari ataupun otot. Semuanya terasa sakit._

_Cahayanya menyilaukan. Bau sesuatu yang tidak sedap. Rumah sakit, mungkin._

_Suaranya begitu dingin dan seperti ingin melukai telinga seseorang._

"Haibara Ai, atau mungkin harus kupanggil, Miyano Shiho, kami memiliki beberapa pertanyaan untukmu."

* * *

Minna-san~ Kudou Aichi kembali setelah hampir 2 tahun 'menghilang' :3 fanfic ini pun aslinya ditulis dalam Bahasa Inggris oleh HaibaraDaiFan, jadi aku hanya seorang translator. Fanfic ini juga fic Bahasa Indonesia-ku yang pertama :3 bukan berarti aku enggak cinta Negara sendiri ya :v

Thank you for HaibaraDaiFan for giving me the permission to translate your Fanfiction :D

Terima kasih juga untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca 1 FF Detective Conan-ku yang berjudul My Watson.


End file.
